


A King's Ambition

by D3viantB3havior



Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Kendou Itsuka, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship is inevitable, Gen, Haki (One Piece), Midoriya Izuku Adopts Eri, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Smart Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D3viantB3havior/pseuds/D3viantB3havior
Summary: This is the start of his ambition! Izuku Midoriya is born with the power to show his ambitions to the world.... in the form of Haki! Watch as this ball of sunshine and determination takes the world of heroes by storm.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-B & Midoriya Izuku, Eri & Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Kendou Itsuka/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Comments: 16
Kudos: 64





	1. The Start of his Ambition

**Hello! I really love the idea of our resident cinnamon roll being able to use haki considering the sheer WILLPOWER the kid is made of! This will end up as an aged-up fic because those children deserve therapy and I have 0 idea of the direction I plan on taking this story. I of course do not own BNHA or it's characters.**

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: The start of his ambition**

Izuku Midoriya is aware that not everyone is born equal. Born on a world where 80% of the population has some kind of superpower called "Quirks", he is one of the 20% born without a quirk... or is he?

Our story starts in the sands of a park where suddenly small firecrackers could be heard. This is the work of Katsuki Bakugo, this terrible toddler is using his quirk Explosion to bully someone. "Stop it Kaachan!" Said little Izuku, already running into the explosions so the little boy now behind him no longer got hurt. "You shouldn't use your quirk to hurt people! That's not what Heroes do!" Izuku vehemently protests his friend's actions, they both looked up to All Might, how could he hurt someone weaker than him?

" _Huh_?! What does a Deku like you get to say about what Heroes do?" questioned the explosive child. "You don't even _have_ a quirk, you can't even _be_ a Hero, do you think you can tell me what to do?" Izuku is shaking now, but stands his ground, "I'm not telling you what to do Kaachan! I'm saying heroes don't _bully_ people just because they are weaker, or they don't have a quirk!"

This statement _**infuriates**_ Bakugo, he already knows this, he knows the forest haired kid in front of him had the heart of a hero and it made him jealous. _Him_ , Katsuki Bakugo, jealous of a quirkless weakling; not knowing how to deal with these feeling he does what comes naturally, get angry. He yells out, "STOP LOOKING DOWN ON ME DEKU!". Throwing forward an explosive palm he starts beating on the quirkless boy, his minions joining in. None noticed the first child left Izuku to his fate, nor did they care, so focused on beating Deku up.

Curling into a ball comes almost second nature to our green haired protagonist. Izuku knows that fighting back will just make it worse but this time, he doesn't want to just take it. He feels the heat rising in him and he knows that he did the right thing helping the boy escape. Izuku Midoriya is going to be a hero and no one is going to stop him. The boys beating on him didn't pay attention to the steam coming of the viridian boy but Izuku could feel the difference. The pain was lessening, Kaachan's explosions still hurt but they no longer burned the boy's skin.

‘My Quirk!’ Thought Izuku excitedly, ’Kaachan can say whatever he wants, _I will be a hero’_ With this discovery he took the beating until Bakugo and his cronies decided they were bored with beating on the "quirkless" child and went home. Izuku slowly gets up, and with new determination, heads home to tell his mom about today.

"Mom!" Our young protagonist yells out with all the excitement a 4-year-old can muster, "I got my quirk!". "Oh my gosh Izuku! That's so exciting!" His mother, Inko Midoriya, states with passion. Excited that her son finally received his own quirk.

"OH MY GOSH IZUKU!?!?!?" Inko was absolutely stunned, she came around the corner to see her baby boy in tattered clothes and bleeding slowly from multiple scratches and what looked like burn marks. "Baby are you ok?!?!" She started fretting over her son and took him to the bathroom to clean his wounds and figure out what happened.

Izuku started telling his mom the story of his injuries and how his quirk activated for the first time. He tried to subtly avoid telling his mom that it was Kaachan who hurt him but after seeing the concerned look on her face he told her who did it and why it happened. Inko sat in silent fury while dressing her child's wounds, reminding herself to give Mitsuki a call and tell her what happened.

"Well, it is very exciting to hear you got your quirk baby. Can you tell me what it did?" Izuku's eyes shined brightly as he told her all about the mysterious feeling of heat and how he stopped feeling the pain but when he chased the feeling it disappeared. "Well of course Izuku, you haven't had a chance to train yet! Also, you shouldn't think that your quirk is something you use like a tool. Your quirk is part of you and that feeling of heat and those emotions might help you use it again hmm?" Inko suggested to the green haired child and Izuku immediately tried to recreate the feeling he felt earlier.

The emotion of pride that he did the right thing, the feeling of no longer wanting to be a punching bag, the heat slowly building as his will to be a hero skyrocketed and how he wanted to protect himself and others. "Izuku look!" Shouted his mother while bandaging his arm. Izuku looked down and saw his hand covered in a shiny black material! " _Wow_!" He squealed excitedly; he had a quirk!

He already knew this of course but seeing it is just so amazing! "I wonder what I can do with this, is it just protection? Can I handle the hot and cold? Can I use it on my whole body or just my hands? What about-" "Izuku!" The young Midoriya was suddenly shook free from his mumbling by his mother who sweat dropped at his behavior. "Let me clean you up sweetheart, and then tomorrow when you're rested, we can test out your quirk some more how about that?" She suggested to her very enthusiastic child. "Ok!" Izuku answered happily, already wishing he had his notebook, but he can wait. He had a quirk!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A lot can happen in 10 years, Izuku is now 14 years old and is only 1 year away from high school as well as 4 years away from University! After he found out about his quirk he immediately started testing it with his mom. After much trial and error he found out that it was strengthened by his will power, and after much deliberation, he named his Quirk: Haki (Ambition).

So far he is able to use it as a form of black armor, also called Armament Haki. As well as to sense his surroundings or predict how someone will move to an extent, otherwise called Observation Haki. He's been told when he gets serious that it scares people but Izuku thinks that those people are flubbing the feeling. He doesn't want to scare people!

When he finally calmed down some from figuring out how to activate his quirk all those years ago his mom decided to sign him up for martial arts. This very dojo would be a second home to Izuku through those 10 years and this is where he finds himself now after another *Ahem* wonderful, day of school. Instead of flaunting his quirk, Izuku stealthily uses his power to help those less fortunate than him, and over the years he has built up a firm base of muscles and confidence in himself. 

As he slowly opens the door to his dojo, he is hit by the smell of sweat, the sound of flesh hitting flesh, and the thuds of people hitting the ground. Izuku slips off his shoes and walks over to the master of the dojo to introduce himself. "Good afternoon Master Rayleigh!" Izuku greeted the older silver haired man cheerfully while simultaneously dodging the sudden back kick his master performed. "Hmph, not a bad dodge boy. Go change and I'll get you started on sparring practice with Itsuka."

This was Rayleigh D. Kendo. "Yes Master!" Izuku bowed and went to change into his gi, already imagining the bruises he would go home with after sparring with Itsuka. She was an incredible martial artist, she and Izuku started at about the same time and practiced together ever since he had first set foot into the dojo. She was also the only person he could spar with besides the masters who was able to push him every day. 

As Izuku steps out of the training room he looks to the right side of the dojo, already knowing where his partner to be is already warming up. Itsuka is in her teal gi with her black belt on and doing some light stretching to prepare for the workout ahead. The greenette steps forward towards her to begin his warmup routine as well, not running as he ran from school to the dojo.

As he began to stretch, he sees Itsuka look over with a smirk on her face. Uh oh, Itsuka smirking meant trouble. "What are you up to?" Izuku cautiously asked. "Why would you _possibly_ think I am up to something, hmm, Izuku? Do you have so little trust in me that you think I am scheming?"

"You are dang right I think you're up to something, the last time you smiled like that I ended up _**in the floor**_ **!** "

"Pssh, it's not my fault you let me use my quirk on you to test how hard I could throw."

"You're not wrong but it is _not_ my fault that you decided to throw me straight into the ground!" Izuku said, flinching at the memory of being implanted into the concrete of the lot. "Hey!" She said this with mock offense "I didn't expect you to adjust like that when I went to throw you ok?". The viridian teen looks at her with doubt in his eyes but decides to let it slide for now and just accept whatever she is planning. 

They step out onto the mat after warmups, ready to start their spar. Both teens face each other and bow before getting into their respective stances. Itsuka had her knees spaced shoulder length apart, bent at a 90-degree angle with her left hand forward to block while her right hand was back, waiting to strike. Izuku put both arms up in a tight stance with his hands bent forward for quick and precise jabs, knees slightly bent and bouncing, muscles begging to be used. Izuku's most practiced martial art is Muay Thai since he has Armament Haki to cover his defenses and allow for harder hits with his elbows and knees, but he is a black belt in Karate and Capoeira as well.

Master Kendo, standing off to the side of the mat, yells "Begin!" Izuku burst towards the orange haired martial artist throwing a jab, only for Itsuka to parry his hand and lunge her right hand into Izuku's stomach. The green haired teen slightly twirled, her first barely grazing his gi, finishing his spin he sent an elbow into her side. Sliding her hand back she slightly catches the elbow, enough to slow the momentum but not stop the hit, as she skids left. Itsuka flinches at the powerful attack, 'God he hits like a truck', making sure to adjust her stance to once again face her opponent. This time however instead of waiting to counter she slides forward, pushing off her back foot, preparing a powerful 1-2 combo. She jabs first to force Izuku's guard up and immediately goes for a devastating straight in the hole in his defense, aiming to strike his face. The powerful attack connects and Izuku starts to go down, however the attack didn't feel quite right. Like she didn't actually fully connect her punch. Her eyes widen as she leans back, dodging the sudden knee coming from below, but not the snap as his foot connected with bone cracking force to her jaw. Itsuka starts to crumble as her world shakes from the concussive force of the kick, just to be caught before she could hit the mat. The last thing she saw were worried green eyes.

Izuku was sitting next to the medical cot they had at the dojo, knowing he wouldn't feel at ease until Itsuka woke up. Even though it was a spar he still felt bad for that last move, it felt excessive to him. He was doing some homework while waiting for his friend to wake up when his phone started buzzing. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he looks at the message to see that his mom texted him. 'Hmm, she wants me to come home so we can talk?' Izuku thought, 'Must be important'. With that he stood up to go let Master Rayleigh know that he was going home for the day when Itsuka started stirring.

“Master! Itsuka is awake!” Izuku yelled out to Master Rayleigh before going back to Itsuka’s side. Her eye’s slowly fluttered open, the light in them returning as she took stock of her surroundings. “I-Izuku?” She stammered out weakly, trying to adjust to where she now was. “I’m here Itsuka, do you remember what happened?” He questions her.

Izuku felt bad for what he did but he knows to check for a concussion first and foremost. Her health was the most important thing. “Well,” She says, “I remember we went to spar, and when I went to dodge your knee, suddenly I felt a sharp pain and I started falling. I sort of remember hearing you say my name but nothing else.”

“That’s good, any dizziness, headache, or nausea?” Izuku asks worriedly. “No, I feel fine, just a bit tired.” “Whew, I’m glad you feel ok. We should still get you checked out, but I think you’ll be fine.” He tells her. Master Rayleigh enters and when he sees Itsuka sitting up, he sighs in relief.

His voice carries a fatherly warmth to it when he speaks, “It is good to see you awake Itsuka, we should take you to a general practice just to be safe, but you are looking much better. Thank you Midoriya, for watching over her.” Izuku smiles, “Of course sir, she is my friend! Master Rayleigh gives a small smile at the green haired teen, knowing just how rare a quality it is to be so kind.

“Alright Itsuka, let’s head out and make sure you are ok.” He says while helping Itsuka up. “Young Midoriya, I will see you in for practice on Friday correct?” Master Rayleigh may phrase it like a question, but Izuku knows better than to not show up for training after 10 long years with the man. “Of course, Master! Text me when you’re home, ok Itsuka?” The greenette asks with a smile like the sun. Itsuka smiles back “Of course Green! Get home safe yourself.”

And so, they all exit the dojo, the Kendo’s to the Koetsuji clinic, and Izuku to home. As Izuku walks home, he hears an incredibly loud *BOOM*. He looks to where the explosion was and can see smoke billowing. Ever curious, he approaches the disaster zone and comes across a large group of people looking into an alley. Our emerald protagonist slides his way through the crowd to get a better look at the incident for his Hero Analysis notebooks only to drop his bag and widen his eyes in shock.

Ahead of him is his ex-childhood friend and main “tormentor” Katsuki Bakugo, slowly suffocating and letting off explosions; trying to escape from a pile of living sewage. The green haired teen was not even aware he dropped his bag. He did not notice the sludge getting closer or the heroes yelling at him to stop.

No, all Izuku could see, were the terrified eyes of “Kaachan”. Begging someone, anyone, to save him. And so Izuku ran, faster than he ever had before. Haki activated, heat rising, the black coat that was his armament covering his sides, his arms, his legs and coiled around his neck. Izuku jumped, he jumped for all he was worth straight into the sludge.

His Haki caused him to connect with the sludge instead of just flying through it. Now in the air, he starts spinning, the flames and smoke being blown away by the impressive gust coming from the greenette. “Pirouette!” Izuku yells out, heel connecting with the head of the living sludge. The pressure from his kick slammed the sludge villain into a paste in the ground; the very air quaked from the force the emerald eyed teen exuded over the now defeated villain.

Izuku landed on the ground in a roll after his spin. Looking around he sees Bakugo choking up the gook in his mouth and throat, he also notices the police and heroes approaching him. Izuku has never liked being the center of attention so he disappears out of the alley after grabbing his bag. Never noticing the sunken blue eyes following his every step.

As Izuku walked along the route home, someone enters his Observation. Turning around to wait, he spots Katsuki running up to him with his signature scowl on his face. “DEKU!” The spiky haired teen growled. “I. Did. Not. NEED. Your. Help.” Katsuki was absolutely _livid,_ at being saved by someone he always looked down on. A deku, someone so useless they didn’t even have a quirk. It grated on his every nerve.

Our viridian protagonist merely looked upon his once best friend, shook his head and said “You needed help, your eyes were screaming out in fear. I will always help those who need me.” With that, Izuku turned around and walked away. Bakugo merely tsked, and went home, never aware of what was about to happen only a hundred meters from that very spot.

Izuku is walking once again, tired and ready to finally be home when something _fast_ entered his range. Before he could even prepare his stance, he hears “I AM HERE” and in all his glory is All Might. Power exuded from his every pore, standing at his full height of 7’2”. He looks down and proceeds to speak “HELLO YOUNG MAN! I SAW WHAT YOU DID EARLIER TODAY. IT WAS INCREDIBLY BRAVE OF YOU TO JUMP IN AND SAVE THAT YOUNG MAN, EVEN IF SLIGHTLY RECKLESS. HAHAHA!”

Izuku looks down at his feet sheepishly “I’m sorry All Might! I just saw his eyes; he was begging for help and I couldn’t just leave him alone.” All Might looked down on the young man before him with a great smile. “AND _THAT_ YOUNG MAN IS EXACTLY WHY I WANTED TO TALK TO YOU. YOU DID SOMETHING EVEN THE HEROES ON SCENE COULD NOT DO. YOU RAN IN DESPITE THE ODDS TO SAVE THE DAY WITHOUT EVEN REALIZING WHAT YOU WERE DOING. THAT VERY THING IS THE ESSENCE OF A HERO AND I WISH TO MAKE YOU AN OFFER!”

The green haired teen’s eyes widened in shock; All Might wanted to offer _him_ something?! He would be remiss to say no! “Of course, All Might sir! What were you thinking?” “WHAT I AM ABOUT TO TELL YOU IS A NATIONAL SECRET, AND I ASK THAT YOU KEEP THAT SECRET AT ALL COSTS DO YOU INDERSTAND?” “I would never betray your trust All Might!” Izuku responds, determination burning in his eyes. All Might once again beamed one of his massive smiles before suddenly steam came off of his body and standing before Izuku was not the symbol of peace. Instead, a skeleton who looked ready to fall over at any moment was coughing up blood and looking at Izuku with the same deep blue eyes of his Hero.

“AHHHHH” Izuku will deny any and all claims of shrilly screaming at the sudden change until the end of his days. “This, young man,” spoke the emaciated All Might, “is what I look like for 14 hours a day.” Lifting his shirt to show Izuku the extent of his wounds. “This was given to me 2 years ago, during a fight against a great villain. Ever since then I have been looking for a successor, someone to take up the role of the Symbol of Peace and to inherit my quirk!”

This of course sets off our protagonists patented mumbles about inheritable quirks and the potential of such things when All Might yells out “Hey! Back on track, my quirk stockpiles power and is passed on from person to person like an Olympic torch. I am the 8th bearer of this quirk. One For All. And Young Man, I would like you to be the 9th. The next in this line of Symbols of heroes”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you all enjoyed this start to A King’s Ambition! I will be adding an OC to the class as I think Mineta has a lot to learn as a person before becoming a hero. I hope you all enjoy the read and feel free to review and let me know of any possible changes you think would benefit this story! (Also, grammar/typos I may have missed in edit because I HATE those types of mistakes lol)**

**discord. gg/ Ty68TdCDu6 -** **à** **This is the discord for a good friend of mine! Whiteleopard1124 and his fic Legacy. Yall can thank him for this chapter getting done and this is HIS discord and is for everyone to hang and have fun! Any questions on my stuff should be directed to me if you do decide to join and have a good day!**


	2. Training Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Might has found his successor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I'd release this last Saturday and then I lost a couple thousand words so I had to rewrite it ;-;

**Chapter 2: A Successor is Chosen**

_This of course sets off our protagonists patented mumbles about inheritable quirks and the potential of such things when All Might yells out “Hey! Back on track, my quirk stockpiles power and is passed on from person to person like an Olympic torch. I am the 8th bearer of this quirk. One For All. And Young Man, I would like you to be the 9th. The next in this line of Symbols of heroes”_

Izuku looks at the pillar of a man smiling at him, knowing he’s waiting for a response. “I appreciate the offer sir, and I would not want to let you down, but I don’t think I can accept. I’m sorry” Izuku bows deeply and All Might just splutters. “BUT YOUNG MAN! I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE YOU THIS ONCE IN A LIFETIME CHANCE! A QUIRK POWERFUL ENOUGH TO CHANGE HISTORY!”

Izuku still bowing, merely states “I have spent my whole life with people telling me I could never be good enough. That I could never be a hero. I wish to show them that I can be a hero, a pillar just like you, standing on my own two feet.” Our green haired protagonist looks at All Might, determination burning in his eyes. The will of a king and the strength of a nation in the deep emeralds.

All Might looks into his eyes, and knows nothing will change, no matter how many times he makes this offer. Shrinking to his skeleton state he goes, “You are a great young man and I expect great things from you one day.” Izuku, with his eyes still burning with the strength of a thousand men, says “So do I sir.”

All Might lets out a great jovial laugh “I like you kid, tell me young man, what is your name?”

“Izuku, Izuku Midoriya.”

“Well Young Midoriya, I thank you for your time. I hope to see you at U.A one day!” Preparing to jump off once again into the sunset.

“Wait! All Might sir I have a question!” The greenette yells out in haste, not wishing for All Might to leave just yet, an idea forming.

The number one hero takes a moment to pause and turn again to the green haired teen, “Yes Young Midoriya, what is it?” Izuku looks slightly bashful before once again giving off his aura of confidence. “Sir, I know you chose me for this role, and I have no right to intrude upon whoever you decide upon. Be that as it may, I know someone, a person I have trained with since I was 4 years old. She wants to go to U.A. just like me. To be one of the greatest heroes, just like you sir. I’d like to introduce you if that is ok?” Izuku asks of the Symbol of Peace.

All Might goes deep into thought at this, ‘Well, I don’t believe this boy would lie to me, and all he asked for was the chance to introduce us.’ Once again looking upon the greenette, he sees the fires of his ambition, burning just as bright as before when he saved that boy from the Sludge Villain.

Izuku watches him in thought, he knows, Itsuka will be a great candidate for this power. Reliable, strong, trained, she is his best friend. His only one really, and he knows that she wants to help people just as much as himself. She has the title of “Big Sister” from the younger students for a reason, even some of the adults tease her with the name. He just hopes All Might will give her the chance.

Izuku startles a bit when All Might suddenly raises his head, All Might stares the teen down before finally relenting. “I trust you Young Midoriya, I know you would not suggest someone just because they are a friend. I’d like it if you introduced us.” Izuku pumps his fist a bit before calming and replying, “Thank you sir, I know she would never let you down.”

All Might smiles down warmly upon the boy, “I’d like to meet with her as soon as possible Young Midoriya, could you convince her to meet us at Takoba Municipal Beach this Saturday at 7 AM?” Izuku beams back at the man, “Of course sir! I’ll make sure she’s there!”

“Well Young Midoriya!” All Might starts, “We both have places to be, I’m sure your family must be worried for you after the news of the Sludge Villain incident. Go home, rest, relax, and I will see both you and Young….?” Izuku, suddenly realizing he did not give All Might her name, states “Itsuka sir, Itsuka Kendo.” “Then I shall see you and Young Kendo at Takoba at 7 AM Saturday. HAVE A GOOD DAY YOUNG MIDORIYA!” Suddenly buffing up again, All Might jumps into the sunset.

Izuku stands in the light of the dying sun, looking after the trails his idol left in his wake. Still somewhat shell shocked from the day’s events, makes his way home. Finally making his way up the steps, he stops before his apartment door, already knowing exactly what is going to happen when he opens the door.

Knowing he cannot hold out forever, he enters his home yelling out, “I’m back Mom!” Inko Midoriya swings around the corner, tears in her eyes and handkerchief in hand, cries out, “Oh my baby!” Tackling into her son, crying the famous Midoriya tears, she continues to sob and trying to sputter out words “I-I-I-I s-s-saw the ne-news! I was s-s-so wor-worried for you!”

In an instant her demeanor changed, standing at her full height of 160 cm (5’3”), she glares at her son with all the motherly love and disappointment she can muster. “Young man, you should know better than to jump straight into a villain fight! There were pros there! What if you were hurt! Or killed! What if you were arrested! What if-!” Izuku wraps his mother into a hug as tight as he can without hurting her, making sure to show he loves her within the confines of his arms before talking, “I’m sorry mom, I know you’re worried and mad. You have every right to be! I just…. I saw his eyes mom, Bakugo was scared. He needed someone to save him, I just happened to be that person.”

Inko gave her son a once over before sighing, seeing that fiery determination he has had ever since childhood. “Fine, I know that I can’t stop you, but please Izuku. Please be careful, I don’t know if I could handle hearing that my baby isn’t coming home…”

Our verdette protagonist looked down at his mother, he knew she was worried for him but did not quite think it was this bad. “I’m sorry mom, I love you and I swear that I will always do my best to come home to you. Being a hero is all that I have _ever_ wanted though. I know I will get hurt doing this, but saving people, smiling so that even when they are afraid, they have hope. That has been my goal ever since I first saw All Might all those years ago.”

Mama Midoriya shivered at the power and determination in her son’s voice, goosebumps crawling across her skin at his promise. She knows she can’t protect him forever; she just wishes she could. “I believe you Izuku, thank you for keeping your mother happy.” She pauses for a moment, “However, you might want to check your phone young man, I wasn’t the only person worried for you.”

Izuku freezes, gripping his mother just a little bit tighter in fear. ‘Oh god, Itsuka, I am so dead, aren’t I?’ The green haired teen pulls out his phone in trepidation, looking down at his screen he sees ’27 texts, 12 missed calls, 4 voicemails.’ Quietly, barely above a whisper, the teen goes “Fuck…”

Walking to his room, Izuku pressed the call button on his phone, he barely has time to put it to his ear before an ominous voice comes out from the other side.

“So, Izuku,” The orange haired girl states with a level of calm that makes the verdette shudder, he knows it’s a ruse, “I see a certain someone decided it would be a good idea to _jump into a VILLAIN attack!”_ The last part coming out as more of a hiss.

“Umm, would you believe me if I said I didn’t exactly… _think_.” Izuku quietly mumbles out.

“Oh, green bean, of course I do. _BECAUSE IF YOU HAD BEEN THINKING YOU WOULDN’T HAVE DONE IT.”_

The greenette pulled the phone away from his ear for a moment, prepared for the fact that Itsuka was going to yell at him.

Our emerald eyed protagonist begins again, “If it helps, uhm, I got you a surprise while I was out?”

Silence was the answer he received, as the silence continued, Izuku started sweating nervously.

“Izuku fucking Midoriya, you could have _died_ today. You fought a _villain_ , and your first thought after was to get me a surprise…”

‘Oh, I’m so screwed’ The verdant teen thought. “Uhm… yes?”

“… I _should_ come over there and beat some sense into you, but I already know that you’d do this again in a heartbeat regardless. You better come to the dojo Friday so I can at least try.” Itsuka huffs out, she may sound rough, but she really did worry for her best friend.

“Of course I’ll be there!” Izuku was almost offended, he hasn’t missed a day of training since he was 11, and that was only because he was sick.

Itsuka giggled at her friend’s antics, feeling better that she has had a chance to both talk with and scold him for his actions earlier in the day.

Remembering what Midoriya said a minute ago, she asked, “What’s this surprise anyway?”

Izuku smirks, taking a chance to tease the orange haired girl. “I guess you’ll just have to free some time Saturday at 7 AM to find out.”

Itsuka hums in affirmation, “I’ll see you Friday Green. Take care of yourself!”

After confirming the location and time for Saturday. Izuku hangs up the phone and leaves his room. Inko hears his door open and asks for him to set the table. Completing his task, he sits at the table and his mom comes out with his favorite katsudon.

Izuku’s emerald eyes lit up in excitement, “Katsudon?! Thanks mom!”

Mama Midoriya just chuckles while setting the bowls down, “No problem Izuku, now eat up and go shower before bed.”

The verdant teen is already halfway through consuming the large bowl of fried pork and rice, quickly looking up he swallows, “Yes ma’am!” and continues his ravenous feast.

\------------------------------------------------------------

**Saturday**

Showing up at the beach 30 minutes early, Izuku rolls up on his long board. Kicking his board up, he grabs the plank, takes off his pack, and hooks the board up to it. Looking around, Izuku saw hundreds of meters of garbage on what used to be a gorgeous span of sand and water.

Walking down the steps and leaving his pack at the bottom stair. Izuku started pushing and organizing the thinnest wall of trash. His hope was that he could at least see the water from the beach itself before All Might and Itsuka showed up.

After having _yeeted_ , exactly one fridge, among a multitude of other objects, Itsuka shows up.

“Hey Izuku!” Itsuka yells out, bounding down the stairs and waving, five minutes before seven.

The green bean turned around, having just launched the fridge into one of the open spaces out of the way. “Hello Itsuka!” He waves back.

“So green bean, what surprise calls for us to meet at Takoba?” The orange haired teen was genuinely curious.

Izuku begins to explain when- “WELL YOUNG KENDO, HOW ABOUT YOU TURN AROUND AND FIND OUT!”

Itsuka’s eyes widen almost comically, she slowly turns about, only to see All Might in front of her and Izuku. Mouth agape, swinging her head back and forth between Izuku and All Might so fast they worried she might break her neck.

Silence permeates the air for just a moment before Itsuka squeals in excitement. This goes on for exactly one moment before she composes herself, looks both men in the eye, and the air pressure suddenly drops. “That never happened, understood?” She has a sickly-sweet look on her face, though both men gulped at the clear intentions behind her words.

“Yes ma’am.” “YES MA’AM” The two males state to her approval.

“Good! It’s such a pleasure to meet you All Might sir! May I ask what you came here for? Or how you know my name?”

“OF COURSE, YOUNG KENDO! I HAPPENED TO SHOW UP AT THE SLIME VILLAIN INCIDENT RIGHT AS YOUNG MIDORIYA WAS CLEANING UP HOUSE! I SEARCHED HIM OUT AFTERWARDS WITH A PROPOSITION, A PROPOSITION HE WISHED TO EXTEND TO YOU!”

Once again, the orange haired teen is left to gape at the man, mouth opening and closing like a gasping fish. Quickly composing herself, she sighs in preparation for her answer. “I would love to hear your proposition All Might sir.”

“EXCELLENT YOUNG KENDO! I MUST WARN YOU THOUGH, WHAT I AM ABOUT TO SHOW YOU IS A NATIONAL SECRET. ARE YOU WILLING TO KEEP THIS SECRET?”

Itsuka looks at Midoriya, his eyes burning with determination, and she knew she could trust him.

Turning back to All Might, with resolution and fire in her eyes she speaks in the affirmative.

All Might looks down at her, smile as wide as can be before suddenly, smoke comes off his form and he turned into the skeleton Izuku has come to recognize as Toshinori Yagi.

The orangette looked like she had seen a ghost, she paled like one too. One hand over her mouth, she pointed a shaky finger at All Might before looking at Izuku. Silently asking if this is some kind of joke.

The verdant teen just shakes his head, making sure she understood that this _is_ real. All Might really _does_ look like a cartoon skeleton.

“Wh-what happened… how did you end up like?” Itsuka is pointing at all of All Might as she finishes her question.

Toshinori Yagi is still smiling, but it’s not the bright smile of the number one hero. No, it’s the sorrowful smile of someone with regrets.

Pulling up his shirt, he shows off his scar to the horrified Itsuka before retelling the story of 2 years past. How he fought against a supervillain whose name struck fear in the heart of even the Symbol of Peace. And finally, telling her about his quirk, telling her how Izuku wanted to give her this chance.

It took almost 30 minutes for him to get through the whole story, by the end tears silently fall from Itsuka’s face. If you looked closely, you could see that Izuku was doing his best to not let the torrent of the Midoriya family tears loose.

Silenced reigned in the air except for the soft crying of the orange haired teen. Looking up at All Might, she really only had one question. “Why me?”

Izuku actually interjected before All Might could, “Why _not_ you Itsuka?”

To say she was surprised was, in fact, an understatement. She questioned the emerald haired teen with her eyes. Waiting for him to explain.

“Itsuka, I’ve known you for almost a _decade_. In that time, you’ve grown, both as a person and as a martial artist. All you have ever wanted to be is a hero, all you’ve ever wanted is to help people. Don’t you remember when we were kids and I asked why you wanted to be a hero?”

Of course she did, it was one of her most precious memories.

_Itsuka and Izuku had just finished sparring. At ten years old, they were still two of the youngest members in the dojo, but no one could deny their skill._

_The green haired child had a question that was burning to be asked, unknown to his best friend._

_“I-itsuka?” Stutter still present, he was stronger than before, but he was still a meek child and school was not a kind place for him._

_“Hmm? What is it Izuku?” Curious as to what her friend could need_

_“Well, I was just curious. You’re training to be a hero, right?”_

_“Heck yeah I am! I want to help lots of people!”_

_“Same! Actually though, I was just curious as to_ why _you want to be a hero?”_

_The orange haired girl sat silent for a moment, eyes scrunched and lips in a slight frown, clearly deep in thought._

_“Have you ever heard of the Pro Hero: Hestia?”_

_Izuku’s eyes sparkled like emeralds in the light of the sun, notebook suddenly appearing. Blinking, Itsuka_ really _wanted to know how he did that._

_“Yeah I have! She was an amazing hero with one of the highest rescue tallies in heroic history! She could use her quirk to enlarge her hands to the same size as her body, while they didn’t get much of a durability increase. The difference in her strength was tremendous. She was known for always prioritizing civilians and-“_

_Before he could continue any further, Itsuka put a semi-enlarged hand in front of his mouth, effectively shushing him. Verdant eyes widening at the sudden implication of her hands increase in size. He looked at her, only to see a sight that he never wanted to see again._

_Itsuka was crying. Silent tears that betrayed the sad smile she wore for her friend. Pulling her hand away, she began speaking, “I can tell you’ve made the connection already. Yeah… she’s my mom.”_

_Silence invaded the air between them, not necessarily uncomfortable, but incredibly heavy. It took a minute before Itsuka felt well enough to speak again._

_“She is my inspiration, every time she went out, she always made sure to save as many people as possible. She made sure that those people could go home, it’s why she chose Hestia as her hero name, the Greek Goddess of Hearth and Home.” She spent that time while she talked looking down at her lap, before looking up at Izuku, green eyes ablaze._

_“She inspires me every day, to be the best hero I can be, to save everyone I can.” Itsuka looked down again before continuing, “I want to save people, I know I’m better at fighting than rescue, but I will_ not _let that stop me from helping people. Just like my mom…”_

_By the end of her little speech, the tears had dried, and while the memory of her loss still saddened her. Her face was set in grim determination, ready to take on the world in the memory of her hero._

_Izuku could only gaze at Itsuka, eyes alight in righteous indignation, with a feeling that he couldn’t quite describe._

_There was a feeling he could describe though, and the more he thought on it, the more sure he was that he was right. Gazing at Itsuka, he couldn’t help but begin to speak, his words carried an undertone of strength that the orangette had never heard in the forest green child._

_“Itsuka… You have been, and always will be, stronger than anyone I will ever know. You took your feelings, your grief, and used them to build yourself up. I don’t know if I could have done the same in your position, but what I_ do _know. Is that I could never have asked for a better friend.”_

_He paused, making sure their eyes were locked, and that she could see the inferno in his eyes before he spoke again. “And you will be the greatest hero I will ever have met.”_

Itsuka blinked away the memory, once again seeing the verdant teen in front of her, eyes furrowed and laced with care. “I asked All Might if he would be willing to give you this chance, but it’s up to you to decide if you want it.”

She stood there, in the early morning light, looking at the boy who has helped her throughout their lives. Basking in the rays of the sun as they shadow his form, waiting for a response to All Might’s question.

Turning to All Might, eyes radiating intensity, fierce and powerful. Taking time only to bow and say the one word both men wanted to hear.

“Yes”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! I will have the next chapter out sooner but I hope you all liked the look back into Itsuka's life and will come to understand why I chose her for OFA. Izuku would just be too busted for what I have planned for him to have it. I have come up with Izuku's hero name though! And I would love to hear some suggestions on if you think I should change Itsuka's or any other ideas you may have. Let me know down in the comments and have a good one!


End file.
